icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cameddie/Why Creddie still could happen
This blog is not a positive blog on the Seddie Relationship (in a romantic way), so if you can't handle it, you've been warned. Okay, after iOpen a Restaurant I hear constantly "Bad Freddie, going after ex-girlfriend's best friend after dating her best friend," and I must say I'm kinda sick of it and there are a couple of reasons why. Seddie and Sam At the moment of the three main relationships (Cam, Creddie, Seddie) is Seddie the most developed relationship on the show. They went from a hate-love friendship, to a acceptance, to a brief relationship, just to end in a relationship that reminds me of some kind of friendship two siblings could have and I must say I love the new Seddie friendship on the show. Especially Sam has grown from an egoistic, abusive girl who has to be constantly put in line by Carly, to a supportive, loyal and snarky friend and not only to Carly. Sam has grown supportive to both Freddie (iBalls) and Gibby (iOpen a Restaurant). This, however, seems to be a very fragile friendship to me at the moment and I think it has to stay this way for them to grow a solid and reliable friendship (which would also be needed for a working romantic relationship) Seddie is also one of the few relationship having a well rounded closure (imho). I mean except from iOMG, the arc pretty much sucked because of the lame storylines and Sam easily getting away with sabotaging Freddie's application for NERD camp, but it ended with Sam and Freddie confessing that they aren't really made for this type of relationship and I have to agree. Not because I'm a Creddie shipper, (well maybe partially) but also because of how the chemistry between them changed in a bad way when they were in a romantic relationship. If this would be a more adult show (Friends for example) I could see the two as "friends with benefits" or just flings, but I don't think they match each other enough for a solid romantic relationship. This is also one of the main reasons I think Creddie is still a valid solution. Sam fell in love with Freddie, Freddie saw Sam in a different lie (My guess would be in iSaFW), they tried, it didn't work out, but they've been better friends since they broke up. Also Carly and Freddie both have a story that needs closure. Carly needs to get a boyfriend so the running gag of her not having a steady boyfriend would end and Freddie because of his crush on Carly stated in iPilot. Also Creddie needs a well rounded end after their break-up in iSaved Your Life and Freddie's statement: "And then, if you still want to be my girlfriend, I would be really psyched about it," And now that Freddie's crush is back since iOpen a Restaurant and Carly may or may not return those feelings, Creddie is back. Now back to Sam. Many have stated that how she might feel left out or back stabbed. I think if Creddie is going to happen, that piece will be dealt with and that would be in the Pawn Shop Episode. The girls go on a road trip and if either or both of the girls likes Freddie at that point I'm sure it will be one of the topics their character development will take place. In the best case for Creddie, Sam would simply giving Carly her blessing saying that she tried and failed and that her current friendship with Freddie is too unique to force it into something romantic (as was implied in iLove You). I realize this might not a very poplular opinion, but I think that many people are too biased on Sam and don't take Carly's and Freddie's feelings in account. Freddie isn't a magical boy who can put his feelings in check. I always thought he had feelings for both Sam and Carly and I'm still on that. I just think that Carly and Freddie would make a more viable couple in the long term that Sam and Freddie. Wkr, Cameddie Category:Blog posts